


It was only a kiss

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It's just one kiss, right?  Just pretend we're the only ones here."</i>  Keito has a kink that Yuto didn't know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was only a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by [this beautiful thing](http://36.media.tumblr.com/e298d8691ae12510c7fde09683d24197/tumblr_ndfqaw5YAc1se6v40o9_1280.jpg) that happened at JUMP's concert in Yokohama last month--at least one of these two must have an exhibitionist streak. Written for [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/)!

"Square on the mouth!" Chinen said, grinning from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, it has to be a real kiss!" put in Inoo, meeting eyes conspiratorially with Chinen from where he sat in Hikaru's lap.

Yuto stuck his tongue out at both of them in answer, glancing at Keito and trying to judge his reaction. Having to kiss his own boyfriend wasn't bad at all, as batsu games went, but as much as Yuto loved to touch Keito whenever he could, hugging him and holding his hand and enjoying it all the more when Keito touched him right back, in front of other people or not, he wasn't sure how Keito felt about actual PDA. And Keito looked distinctly nervous sitting next to him, giggling uneasily at the catcalls of the other members and not meeting Yuto's eyes. But it was only a kiss, Yuto told himself, so they should just get it over with and move on with the game.

Turning towards Keito, Yuto leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "It's just one kiss, right? Just pretend we're the only ones here." Yuto heard Keito swallow hard, and he made a mental note to get Chinen back with some really awful batsu game at the next possible opportunity. But he put it out of his mind for the moment, focusing on Keito. Cupping Keito's cheek with one hand, he leaned in to press their lips together, closing his eyes and focusing on the familiar feeling. He was relieved when Keito started to kiss back--and then surprised when Keito kissed back _harder_ , moving his lips against Yuto's and stealing his breath away. Yuto let himself be drawn in, threading his fingers through Keito's hair and almost forgetting about their surroundings until whistles from a few of their groupmates startled him back to reality. When Yuto pulled back, Keito was breathing hard, his cheeks bright red, and he turned his eyes to the floor before Yuto could say anything. Usually Yuto could tell what Keito was thinking and feeling with only a glance and maybe a few words, so it was unsettling to feel like Keito was closed off somehow, to not be able to tell if he was embarrassed or upset or... well, the way he'd been kissing back hadn't seemed like either of those.

But the game was going to move on whether they were ready or not, and soon there was more teasing and laughter directed at other people, more drinks being poured and snacks being passed around to distract them from their embarrassment, so Yuto didn't think much more about it as the party wore on. Keito's dad was in Osaka for his latest stageplay, so Keito had invited the whole group over for the night, knowing that his apartment had plenty of room so no one would have to worry about driving home afterwards. So a few hours later found Yabu and Takaki already fast asleep on the floor while Inoo, Hikaru, and Daiki were still engaged in whatever drinking game had taken out the two oldest members, and Yamada and Chinen were curled up on the couch feeding each other pieces of chocolate, which was not something Yuto cared to watch for more than half a second, so he tugged on Keito's sleeve, nodding towards the doorway of the living room. "Wanna go get changed or something?"

Keito nodded, and Yuto followed him on the familiar path to Keito's bedroom, closing the door behind them. Keito was oddly quiet as he rummaged in the dresser for two pairs of sweats, though, and in the calm away from the party, Yuto's thoughts went back to the unreadable expression on Keito's face from earlier. Accepting the pair of sweats Keito handed him, Yuto stopped him from turning away, grabbing hold of his hand. "You okay?" he asked, trying to meet Keito's eyes. "Sorry about earlier..."

Keito's cheeks colored again, and Yuto frowned, not liking to see Keito looking so uncomfortable. "Hey, it was just a kiss, right? It's not like they don't all know we're together and all that... But I mean, you know, I can tell Chii that you don't like doing that kind of thing in front of people, I'm sure he'd understand..."

"It's not that!" Keito cut off his rambling suddenly, and Yuto looked at him questioningly. Keito's brow furrowed, and Yuto squeezed his hand comfortingly. "It's not that I don't like it..." Keito continued, looking down at the floor. "It's that I do..."

And suddenly, with a rush of heat, it all made sense. The blushing and embarrassment and refusal to meet Yuto's eyes, but also the way Keito had kissed him back so heatedly and the way Yuto, not Keito, had been the first one to pull away. Keito _liked_ it. Keito was turned on by the idea of people watching them, and even if exhibitionism wasn't on Yuto's top five list of kinks (yet), just the idea of Keito being turned on by it was enough to get him more than a little excited, and he grinned, tugging on Keito's hand and backing up until his back hit the door. Letting the pair of sweatpants drop to the floor, he wrapped his arms around Keito's waist, pulling him closer so their hips were flush against each other and leaning down to whisper in Keito's ear. "Everyone's still out there, you know... I'm sure if they listened, they could hear us through the door."

Keito shuddered against him, and Yuto darted his tongue out to lick the shell of his ear teasingly before he pulled back, meeting Keito's eyes. The last thing he wanted was to force Keito into something that made him uncomfortable, but Yuto was 200% on board with exploring this kink, and what better way was there to let Keito know that than to show him directly? But all Yuto saw in Keito's eyes was heat, without a trace of the embarrassment from earlier, so he grinned, leaning back in to kiss Keito and feeling him kiss back just as heatedly as earlier, this time with no interruptions. Keito's arms wrapped around Yuto's neck, his fingers playing with the short hairs at his nape, and Yuto pulled him closer by the hips, spreading his legs to let Keito slip his knee in between. They both gasped when their hips fit together just right, and Yuto let out small moans of pleasure as Keito's mouth latched on to his neck, because if there was ever a time to let himself be noisy, it was now.

"I want you," Yuto murmured, "And we'd better be quick before anyone comes looking..." Now it was Keito's turn to moan, cursing in English as he pulled away from Yuto's neck, and Yuto marveled at the effect his words were having on Keito. "I want you to do me right here against the door where anyone can hear us..." His words were cut off by another kiss, Keito's hands pressing against the door on either side of his head and Keito's knee grinding between his legs, and Yuto wasn't sure if he'd ever been this worked up by someone else's kink before... but he supposed that was just what being with Keito did to him.

Yuto sagged against the door when Keito pulled away again suddenly, panting and feeling unsteady without Keito to hold him up, but Keito was stripping off his shirt and grabbing supplies out of the drawer, so Yuto didn't waste any time before stripping off his own shirt too, and his pants and boxers for good measure. By the time he was done, Keito was standing naked in front of him, breathing just as hard as Yuto, and Yuto saw his throat move as he swallowed before he finally spoke. "Turn around," he said, and as much as Yuto wanted to keep admiring Keito's muscular arms and torso and how hard he was for Yuto, Keito telling him what to do was impossibly sexy, too, and if Keito was really going to fuck him up against the door like Yuto had said, well, he wasn't going to waste any more time staring.

As soon as Yuto had turned around, leaning on his forearms against the door and spreading his legs to match up their heights, he felt Keito pressing up behind him, his chest hot all along Yuto's back and his cock rubbing teasingly against Yuto's ass, and he felt Keito hesitate for a moment, taking a deep breath before his lips moved against the back of Yuto's neck. "I'll make sure they can hear you," he said, his voice low and rough, and the words alone were enough to pull another moan from Yuto's throat. A moment later, Keito was pulling away, and slick fingers were teasing at his entrance before pressing inside, and Yuto made sure not to hold back any noises.

It was too bad that he couldn't see Keito in this position, but what his fingers were doing inside of Yuto felt amazing, and it felt even better when Keito started to kiss and nip at the juncture of Yuto's shoulder and neck, his panting breaths hot against Yuto's skin. He couldn't wait to have Keito inside him, though, when Keito was this worked up, and he moaned encouragingly, pushing his hips back against Keito's hand as he added more fingers, way more slowly than Yuto wanted at that moment. "Keito... come on..." he whined, his words trailing off into a long moan as Keito's fingers curled into just the right spot.

And it seemed like that was enough to convince Keito that he was ready, because a moment later he was pulling his fingers out of Yuto, leaving him cold for a moment before Keito pressed up against him again, one hand holding Yuto's hips steady as he pressed inside with one long stroke. Yuto moaned at the feeling, letting his forehead drop forward against the door, and it drew an answering moan from Keito when Yuto pushed his hips back, letting Keito all the way inside. "Fuck-- Yuto--" Keito gasped, bracing himself against the door with his free hand as he started to thrust, and it made Yuto want to hear more, to hear Keito coming apart even if he couldn't see him.

"I bet we sound really good together," Yuto said, punctuating his words with another moan and moving his hips in time with Keito's thrusts, and Keito moaned louder, a mix of Yuto's name and Japanese and English curses falling from his lips as he thrust harder, his fingers pressing tightly into Yuto's hip. It was too intense to last, but Yuto didn't want to slow down, so he gasped out, "Touch me," pushing his hips back harder to meet Keito's. When Keito moved his hand from Yuto's hip to his cock, Yuto couldn't help but tighten around Keito, moaning his name even louder. "Yes-- Keito--" he cried out as Keito's hand squeezed him just right and Keito's thrusts grew faster and more erratic, and a moment later he was coming, crying out Keito's name again and squeezing tight around Keito, feeling Keito pulsing inside of him only a moment later.

Neither of them could stay standing any longer, and they crumpled to the floor together in a heap, panting and pressing kisses to whatever skin was in reach before Yuto managed to pull Keito close to his chest, stroking his hands up and down Keito's back and breathing in the comforting scent of his hair. His heart was still racing a mile a minute, but as he thought back to what they'd just done, he felt nothing but happiness at how Keito had opened up to him, and how they'd discovered a new kink for both of them, really. "Do you think they all heard us?" he murmured into Keito's hair, and Keito only squirmed in answer, but when Yuto felt Keito's arms tighten around his back, he knew that Keito felt the same way.


End file.
